


You Call That "Something A Little Different," Dean Winchester?

by castielshoneybee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Dean Likes Watching, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Dean, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielshoneybee/pseuds/castielshoneybee
Summary: Dean wants to try something different in the bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt: Dom Dean gets off on bossing Cas around- having him do all sorts of kinky shit with other people (like the reader- who wouldn't want to do weird kinky shit with Cas while Dean calls all the shots)
> 
> Thanks to MidnightRamblings for the prompt

10:00 PM

You pad down the hall toward Dean's room, your bare feet not making a sound. The door is slightly ajar. Is that moaning? You gently push the door, and it swings open. Your eyes widen when you see your boyfriend, naked, with an equally naked angel's mouth wrapped around his cock. 

****

6:00 PM (Four hours earlier)

“Hey, babe.” You're sitting in the library reading a book. Dean leans down behind you and wraps his arms around you, resting his chin on your shoulder. “What’cha readin’?”

“A book of spells. I'm boning up on my witchery. Witches suck, but boy, can this shit be useful.” Dean chuckles and lifts his head to plant a small kiss on your shoulder. You tip your head back and rest it against him, closing your eyes as he begins to work a small trail toward your neck. He pauses in his ministrations. 

“Babe…”

“Mmm, yeah?”

“How would you feel about trying something a little...different?”

“Intrigued.”

“Awesome. Come to my room at 10:00 tonight. Wear that little black thing you got me for my birthday.” He gives your neck one more little kiss, then pulls away and walks toward the door. “See you at 10. Don't be late.”

****

7:30 PM

Dinner drags. Sam's feeling chatty, so at least you don't really have to hold up much of the conversation. Castiel is sitting, not eating as usual, occasionally interjecting something into the conversation. Dean's pretty quiet, just giving you occasional looks, mossy eyes full of mischief and promises. What in the world does he have in store for you? He's always a bit of a dom, so the little orders give you no clue. Cas is here, but he'll probably leave pretty soon since Dean has plans with you tonight. You and Cas had been sharing Dean for a while now. He keeps the relationships separate, and it works for the three of you. Still, you're a little jealous of Dean's relationship with Cas, not because you want Dean all for yourself, but because you kind of want Cas, too. You glance over at the angel, who's currently having an animated, well, animated for Castiel anyway, conversation with Sam about some sort of rune translation. You take his distraction as a chance to appreciate him a little. That hair is pure sex. You'd love to grab it and give it a good yank. His pink lips purse while he's listening to Sam, head cocked to the side in that adorable way he does as he contemplates what Sam is saying. You've never seen him without his suit and trenchcoat before, but you imagine he's got a really nice body under there. Dean suddenly clears his throat, breaking your concentration. You look over at him, and he gives you a funny little smile. Did he see you checking out Cas? You hope not. That would be awkward. You excuse yourself and take your plate to the sink. 

****

8:30

Shower. You take your time shaving and washing, using the coconut soap you know Dean loves. You don't put on makeup because you know it'll just end up smeared, but you fuss over your hair even though you know it'll just end up looking insane. You pull on the “little black thing” you got Dean for his birthday. It's simple, boyshorts with satin ruffles on the butt and a sheer peignoir with satin edging and a peekaboo front. You wait.

****

10:01

“Hey babe!” Dean turns his head toward you, a huge grin plastered on his face. Cas freezes in place, his hands gripping Dean's ass and Dean's cock halfway down his throat. His vibrant blue eyes are fixed on you. “Cas, I didn't tell you to stop.” He bucks his hips, and Cas starts moving again, but his eyes never leave you. You can't tear your eyes away from him either.

“I-I-I’m sorry. I thought you said 10.” You hold your hands up and start backing out of the room, eyes still locked with Cas’.

“Nope, you're right on time. Come here.” You tear your eyes away from the angel and look at Dean's face. His expression is firm, his pupils lust blown. He wants to be in charge. You look at the angel again, and you feel your wetness. You close the short distance between you, and Dean grabs you and pulls you in for a searing kiss. “You're going to do everything I say tonight, sweetheart, and so is Cas here. Stand up, Castiel.” Cas lets Dean go with a soft pop and gets to his feet. He looks even better naked than you'd imagined. “I've seen you two sneaking glances, checking each other out. It's obvious you want one another, and I'm good with that, but I have one rule. I'm in charge. I say when, where, and even how you get to enjoy each other. Got it?” You nod. “I want you to tell me, babe.”

“Got it, Dean.”

“Sir.”

“Got it, Sir.”

“Castiel?”

“Yes, Sir.” Cas stares at you with unconcealed lust, and you're sure your expression mirrors his. 

“Good. Cas, kiss her.” Dean sits in the armchair he's positioned next to the bed. Cas steps toward you and grips your hips. You rest your hands on his chest. He leans toward you and whispers in your ear. 

“Are you okay with this?”

“Yeah, I've wanted you for a while, Cas. Are you?”

“Yes. I too have wanted this.” His lips capture yours. His tongue sweeps into your mouth, sending a jolt of heat to your core. Your hands slide up his chest and slip around his neck. He pulls you closer, your bodies flush, and you tangle your fingers in his tousled hair, giving it that little yank you were thinking about earlier. You can feel his erection twitching against your body.

“Cas, explore her body with your mouth.” Cas breaks the kiss and leans down to suck and gently bite your neck. “Leave marks, Cas.”

“Yes, Sir.” He bites and sucks harder. You gasp at the sensation. You're definitely going to have a necklace of bruises tomorrow, but you don't care. Cas’ mouth feels so good. He works his way down from your neck toward your breasts, pushing your peignoir open.

“Take that off for Cas, sweetheart.”

“Yes, Sir.” You reach your hands up to untie it and shrug it from your shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. His mouth clamps down on your nipple, biting just hard enough to bring pleasurable pain. You moan and grab his head. He moves to your other nipple, hands roaming around to cup your ass. He kisses his way down your stomach, dropping to his knees. He pulls your panties down, and you quickly step out of them. He darts his tongue out, teasing your folds and sending a jolt of electricity straight to your core. You put one foot up on the bed to give him better access, and he takes the invitation to dive in. His teeth lightly nip your folds, then his tongue finds your clit. You throw your head back, hands clutching his hair. You glance over at Dean. His eyes are hooded as he watches Cas. His hand gently pumps his thick cock. The sight of him so aroused sends you over the edge, and it takes all your will to keep yourself upright as you come undone around Cas’ tongue.

“Lie on the bed, sweetheart. Cas, get your tie and bind her wrists.”

“Yes, Sir,” you both respond in unison. You position yourself on the bed. Cas joins you shortly, using his tie to bind your hands together at the wrist. You rest them on the bed above your head, which puts your breasts on display. Cas, kneeling above you, looks down and groans, grabbing himself.

“Flip her onto her stomach and fuck her, Castiel.” Dean's voice is strangled. Cas turns you over and positions himself between your thighs. He pushes into you swiftly. You're so wet, you take him easily. He sets a steady pace, and you can feel the heat beginning to build in your center again as Cas hits your g-spot with every thrust. He begins to move faster, pounding you into the mattress. Your moans rise in pitch as you get closer to your release.

“Come, sweetheart.” Dean's words throw you over the edge. You're vaguely aware of Cas’ thrusts becoming irregular, and Dean's voice seems far away. “Cas, flip her back over and come on her tits.” You're on your back in an instant, feeling the warmth of Cas’ seed spilling over your chest and stomach. Cas collapses on the bed next to you. He moves to clean you up.

“No, leave it. You can have a minute to rest, but we're not done yet.” You turn your head so you can see Dean, still sitting in his chair. He's rock hard, and his face is a mix of lust, excitement, and amusement. You lie there, panting, but your rest doesn't last long. “Sweetheart, I want you to sit on Cas’ face.”

“Yes, Sir.” You glance at Cas, noticing he's already hard again. Wow, angel stamina in action. You climb up and straddle Cas’ chest. He looks up at you, pupils blown with lust, and gives you the most lascivious smile you've ever seen. It sends a little shiver through you as you crawl up to his head, hovering your core over his waiting mouth. You lower yourself onto his face, using the wall to brace yourself. He begins licking your sensitive clit, the cooling come on your chest making your nipples almost achingly erect. You wiggle a little against Cas' mouth, increasing the friction. Cas laps at you like a starving man, and your movement increases. Dean knows you're close again. 

“Baby, I want you to say my name when he makes you come.” Cas moves his tongue faster and faster. His hands grip your ass hard, squeezing and kneading.

“D-d-d-Dean!” You look at him as you come for the third time. Dean doesn't even give you time to recover.

“Cas, untie her and get up. Sweetheart, sit on the edge of the bed and suck his cock.” You both move as instructed. You take Cas’ generous cock in your hand and reach out your tongue to give the tip a little kitten lick. Cas groans. You take him into your mouth, bobbing your head to move his length in and out. You reach around to grip his ass with both hands as you slide him in and out, moving your tongue along his shaft in concert with your lips. He starts bucking against you. “Open up your throat, baby. Let him fuck your face.” You relax your gag reflex, and Cas begins thrusting into your mouth, his cock pushing into your throat. You look up at him and see his eyes staring down at you. His lips are tight in concentration, and a lock of his hair has fallen over his forehead. He looks so sexy, you squirm unconsciously. Cas is getting close. “Come on her face, Cas.”

“Yes, Sir,” He manages to stammer as he pulls out of your mouth and sends thick ropes of come out to splatter all over your face. You look up at him and smile. The sight of you covered in Cas’ come puts an end to Dean's patience, and he rises from the chair, grabbing Cas and giving him a searing kiss. You notice Cas is already getting hard again. Dean pulls away and stands in front of you, holding his cock.

“I want the same treatment, baby.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Are you our little come slut?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Say it.”

“I'm your come slut, Sir.”

“Good, girl.” He thrusts into your mouth, pumping fast, thoroughly fucking your face. You look up, and he's passionately kissing Cas as he thrusts. His hand reaches over and starts pumping Cas, getting him fully hard in moments. Their mingled moans drive you crazy. You tap Dean's thigh. He immediately stops.

“What is it, baby? Are you okay?” His eyes are full of concern.

“I'm okay. I just couldn't talk. May I touch myself, Sir?” Dean's face breaks into a grin.

“Of course you can, sweetheart.”

“Thank you, Sir.” He thrusts back into your mouth and resumes stroking and kissing Cas. You reach your fingers down and begin stroking your clit. You moan, sending vibrations through Dean, and he shivers, thrusting faster. You feel warmth hit your chest again and glance at Cas. His head is thrown back as he comes for the third time. The sight of him pulsing in Dean's hand throws both of you over the edge, and Dean pulls out of your mouth, his come joining Cas’ on your face and dripping down onto your chest. You fall back onto the bed. Cas climbs in beside you as Dean gets a wet cloth, gently and lovingly cleaning up your face, chest, and stomach before crawling into bed on the other side of you. Dean and Cas intertwine their fingers, resting them on your stomach as they both nuzzle into you, dopey grins on both their faces.

“You call that ‘something a little different,’ Dean Winchester? What's something a lot different?”

“You'll just have to wait and see now, won't you?” You giggle as you snuggle in, safely ensconced between the man and the angel. You could definitely get used to this.


End file.
